DESCRIPTION: We seek to continue a basic science research training program for anesthetists, now in its thirtieth year, in order to broaden the academic base of anesthesia through the development of physicians with basic science skills. We offer a group of carefully selected anesthetists the opportunity to join one of the basic science programs at Harvard Medical School or the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to work with an outstanding fundamental investigator in a wide range of subjects for a period of not less than two years. These subjects include, but are not limited to, pharmacology, neurobiology, molecular biology, toxicology, physiology, biochemistry, endocrinology, metabolism, biophysics and bioengineering. Special efforts will be made to attract minority applicants. This is a tutorial program, individualized to meet the needs and interests of each trainee. In addition to laboratory work, course work will be required. Some trainees will already have research training; for them refresher courses may be necessary. Others will need more extensive course work, and in the past some of these have elected to enroll in an appropriate graduate school program at Harvard or MIT. The overall objective is to produce a cadre of anesthesiologists, well trained in laboratory science and knowledgeable in their area of expertise, who will have the ability to continue on to independent research careers in problems of importance to anesthesia and the basic sciences upon which it rests. We have an outstanding track record of producing researchers who continue in academic medicine and who are successful at obtaining their own funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]